project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
PIANO*GIRL
PIANO*GIRL è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai scritto e prodotto da OSTER project. È disponibile all'inizio del gioco. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This song is about a girl learning piano, and has a message for us all to never give up on the things we love."'' Liriche Giapponese=Ah, listen to my music 指先から流れるように 溢れ出したメロディーに心踊らせて party time テンションコードだってドレスコードなら アドリブ効かせても悪くないかしら 88のクレパスが描き出したモノは何 色とりどりの蝶々みたいにね 舞い上がってゆく 今夜のレッスンは得意のスケールもね 躓き気味だからちょっぴりブルーノート 練習ちゃんとしてきたの？って怒られちゃって ブロークン my heart 少し挫けそう インベンションもツェルニーも 好き嫌いなんてしない 大事な事を諦めなければ美しくなる 私だけのオーケストラ お付き合いお願いします 魔法の小箱に夢を乗せて タクトを振りかざすの 88のクレパスに無限の愛を込めれば 描き出せないものなんてないの 信じているから 88のクレパスで今宵は何を描こう カラフルに連鎖するハーモニーに身を任せたら 半音階 グラデーション 三連符は遊び心よ 魔法の小箱に夢を乗せる 私はpiano girl!!|-|Romaji=Ah, listen to my music yubisaki kara nagareru you ni afuredashita MELODY ni kokoro odorasete Party time TENSION CORD datte DRESS CODE nara AD-LIB kikasetemo warukunai kashira hachijuuhachi no kurepasu ga egakidashita mono wa nani iro toridori no choucho mitai ni ne maiagatte yuku konya no LESSON wa tokui no SCALE mo ne tsumazukigimi dakara choppiri BLUE NOTE renshuu chanto shite kita no? tte okorarechatte BROKEN MY HEART sukoshi kujikesou INVENTION mo CZERNY mo suki kirai nante shinai daiji na koto o akiramenakereba utsukushiku naru watashi dake no ORCHESTRA otsukiai onegai shimasu mahou no kobako ni yume o nosete TAKT o furikazasu no hachijuuhachi no kurepasu ni mugen no ai o komereba egakidasenai mono nante nai no shinjiteiru kara hachijuuhachi no kurepasu de koyoi wa nani o egakou COLORFUL ni rensa suru HARMONY ni mi o makasetara han-onkai GRADATION sanrenpu wa asobigokoro yo mahou no kobako ni yume o noseru watashi wa PIANO GIRL!!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di lygerzero0zero' Ah, listen to my music As if it's pouring from my fingertips The overflowing melody makes my heart dance Party time It'll be the tension, if it's the dress chord too If the ad-lib works, wouldn't it be okay? What is it that these 88 pastel crayons draw? Filled with bright colors like a butterfly, it flutters in the sky Tonight's lesson is my most skillful scale But I stumble a bit, so I end up on a blue note "Have you been properly practicing?" you scold me Broken, my heart, I feel a little down Invention or Czerny, I'm not picky about what I play If I don't give up on what's important, I'll play beautifully The orchestra that's all my own, please follow along I entrust my dreams to this magic little box And wave my baton If I fill these 88 pastel crayons with infinite love There'd be nothing I can't draw Because I believe With these 88 pastel crayons, what shall we draw tonight? If we just let our bodies follow the colorfully flowing harmony Over the chromatic scale, my heart plays in triplets I entrust my dreams to this magic little box I'm a piano girl!!|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' Aaah, ascolta la mia musica! Come se uscisse dalle mie dita La melodia traboccante fa ballare il mio cuore! Ora di festa! Ci sarà tensione, se anche il vestito fosse un accordo! Se l'improvvisazione funziona, non andrà tutto bene? Cos'e quel disegno fatto con 88 pastelli diversi? Pieno di colori vivaci, come una farfalla, svolazza nel cielo... La lezione di stasera è la mia scala meglio riuscita Ma inciampo un po', così finisco su di una nota blu... "Ti sei esercitata abbastanza?", mi hai rimproverata Ho il cuore spezzato... E mi sento un po' giù... Invenzione o Czerny... Non sono pignola su quel che suono! Se non mi arrendo su ciò che è importante, io suono a meraviglia L'orchestra è tutta mia, prego, seguimi! Affido i miei sogni a questa piccola scatola magica E ondeggio la mia bacchetta Se riempissi questi 88 pastelli con amore infinito Non esisterebbe nulla che io non riesca a disegnare Perchè io credo che... Con questi 88 pastelli, cosa potremmo disegnare stasera... ...Se lasciassimo che i nostri corpi seguano l'armonia colorata che si disperde? Oltre la scala cromatica, il mio cuore suona in terzine Affido i miei sogni a questa piccola scatola magica Io sono una ragazza pianista!! Video Project mirai deluxe - PIANO*GIRL pv|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX 【初音ミク】PIANO*GIRL【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2010